The Best Kidnapping
by Rivulet027
Summary: SG1/BTVS xover Dawn and Daniel meet while both are kidnapped by Osiris. DawnDaniel.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS or Stargate. Nor do I own Star Wars or a certain brand of dog food.

Notes: For the Stargate/BTVS fic-a-thon on lj. This was written for Highlandemma who reguested 1)Good Sex 2) a trip through the Stargate 3) a box of chocolate covered cherries. It's Dawn/Daniel.

Spoilers: Post S7 for BTVS, as it allows Dawn enough time to earn her doctorates. S7 of Stargate Post Grace but before Chimera.

The Best Kidnapping:

Daniel's fingers twitched as he suppressed the urge to take out the Jaffa guard behind him and find a way to drag Osiris/Sarah away. He reminded himself that the place had more than the guard behind him, that he wouldn't make it out without making the situation worse. He'd be dead before he managed anything. He attempted to keep his hands near his sides as he kept track of the way they were going. Concentration on knowing the way should he manage to escape helped keep his mind from wondering, helped him keep up the act of being drugged into servitude.

Eventually they stopped and Osiris ordered the guard to open the door. After he did, Daniel took in the room with a pounding heart. On a pedestal lay a book and chained to the wall, scantly clad, was a woman with a scowl on her face.

"What, didn't work?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet sarcasm.

"Fool," Osiris addressed her, "One cannot lie to a God."

"How do you know I'm lying if you don't try it?"

Osiris stalked forward, "You will learn to worship me."

She laughed, "Oh puh-lease. Any moment now my sister's going to show up and chop you into Kibble and Bits."

Daniel pressed his lips together to suppress his laughter. Who was this woman?

Anger boiled in Osiris' eyes as she lifted the woman's chin with two fingers. The woman swung her head around and tried to bite her. Osiris drew back her hand.

"Temper, temper," the woman teased, "Don't want to damage the goods now, do you?"

"Insolence," Osiris told her, with angry eyes, "It will not go unpunis…"

"Blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all before," the woman cut her off, "Been there, done the whole kidnapped by a 'God' deal. She's dead, you're next."

"We'll see," Osiris warned before she turned and stalked towards Daniel. Daniel's eyes snapped back to his boots as he tried desperately not to follow in the woman's lead. Osiris had obviously pissed off the wrong woman.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, my lord?" he managed.

"That _thing_," Osiris spat, "on the wall is The Key, this text should tell me how to access its power. You will translate it for me, is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

Osiris indicated for the Jaffa to guard the door and then left. Daniel couldn't believe his luck, was she actually going to leave him alone in the room? Sure he was supposedly drugged into worshipping her, but it was a stroke of luck he hadn't counted on. As soon as the door closed he began looking around the room for anything they could use to escape.

"Hi," he attempted as he looked around.

"Eyes off the Princess Leia Jabba outfit, minion, and if you try anything…"

Was she from Earth?

"What? No, I'm…I was just faking. She thinks I'm drugged, but I'm immune." Thankfully she'd used the same drug as Seth had and it hadn't affected him. He continued, "I know this question is going to seem odd, but are you from Earth?"

"What?"

"Well you referenced Star Wars and…"

"We're not on Earth?"

Daniel shook his head, "Ah, no."

"I've been kidnapped by aliens?" the woman shrieked, "Great, it's not bad enough the demon population is still all 'lets kidnap Dawnie' now the aliens are in on it too. Bastards, all of them."

"You're going to be okay."

"Well duh."

As he looked over the pedestal to see if he could lift it he asked, "What did you translate the text to say?"

"I told her to hop up and down while patting her head and stomach simultaneously for ten minutes and then sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' complete with hand motions."

Daniel blinked and tilted his head. Was she serious? She smirked at him, "Like I'm really going to tell that thing how to sacrifice me. You military?"

"No, civilian consultant," Daniel decided to switch gears, "Um do you mind if I look at how they have you attached…"

"Hey if you wanna give the chains a try go for it. I think that thing," she indicated a light on the other side of the room with her chin, "is keeping me from unlocking them myself."

"Oh."

Daniel unlaced his boot and attempted to hit the light.

"I'm Daniel."

"Dawn Su," she told him before she paused and corrected, "Dr. Dawn Summers."

"Ah, Dr. Daniel Jackson," he told her as he attempted to hit the light again.

"Medical?"

"No, you?"

"Nope," she told him, then paused, "wait I've heard of you."

Daniel suppressed a groan, the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment was another person telling him that the theories that got him into the Stargate program were insane.

"I was advised to run away screaming if I ever ran into you."

"You were?" Daniel was now thoroughly confused.

"Yep. Ri told me too, said he didn't think we could spend five minutes in each others company without one or both of us being kidnapped because apparently your being kidnapped is on par with mine. Which I'm not sure I should be bragging about, but hey here we are both individually kidnapped and thrown together. I am of course assuming that you aren't here of your own freewill?" she ended her babble by giving him a suspicious look.

"Ah that would be a no," he told her as he threw his boot again, this time he hit the light and it burst.

As he worked on putting his boot back on he heard her say 'release' in Latin and then she was pulling the chains off. She snatched up the book and turned to him, "Okay, so you know how to fly this hunk of junk?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I'm going home. I was sort of in the middle of an…ah something when that wacko decided to kidnap me and I need to get back."

"We don't need to take the ship, it hasn't taken off from the planet they kidnapped me from. There's a faster way home." Daniel told her as he lifted the pedestal and tested it weight.

She gave him a worried look, "It's not some wacky portal is it?"

"A wormhole," he explained as he handed her his jacket.

"Thanks," she said with a semi-grateful smile as she put it on, "Kay, a wormhole I can handle, I think. So if I distract the guard, can you take him out?"

"Think so," Daniel said as he hid near the door and moved the lever to open it.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled, "I think I broke your mini-Giles. I mean one moment we were talking and the next he just collapsed. You might…"

The Jaffa guard entered aiming his staff weapon. Daniel hit him hard over the head and he went down. He grabbed the staff weapon and handed her the zat as he explained, "One shot stuns, two kills and three disintegrates."

"Andrew is never going to let me live this down," she groaned as they headed out. They met little resistance in the first hallway, but enough that Daniel managed to get rid of the staff weapon and trade it in for a zat. The fourth corridor they got stuck behind a wall as the guards attempted to stop them.

"We have to get out of here before she decides that taking off means keeping us," Daniel told Dawn.

"Whatever you say," Dawn told him as she leaned around him and managed to take out one of the guards. The rest quickly followed.

When they made it to the entrance Daniel tossed his zat aside and swung Dawn up into his arms, there was no way they were going to make good time across the forest to the gate with her bare feet. He was a bit startled that while he lifted her she still managed to fire over his shoulder without hurting him.

"Done this before?" he asked.

"Once or twice, unfortunately."

That when they came across the rest of SG-1 who were about to storm their way into the mother ship. Daniel yelled at them to go the other way.

"Danny, whose you're friend?" Jack asked.

"She got kidnapped too, she's from Earth."

That caused the other three to take a good look at her. Embarrassed and turning red Dawn waved, then turned and shot at some of the guards pursuing them.

As they continued to make their way towards the gate Jack shouted at Daniel, "This is the last time you get to go off by yourself when the natives want to show you something. I don't care if our Intel doesn't show any Go'ould in the area. From now on no more wandering off by yourself, one of us has to be with you at all times."

"Can we discuss this later?" Daniel asked.

"See kidnapped as much as me, you're lucky they haven't put a tracking device in you yet," Dawn told him.

"You got one of those?" Jack asked, "And who are you?"

Teal'd echoed the question as to her identity as Sam punched in the address home and then her IDC code. Jack told the General that they were coming in 'hot' and they were quickly cleared. Sam went first. Daniel and Dawn followed, before they entered Dawn's grip on Daniel tightened and she buried her face against his neck as she told him, "If I don't make it out of this alive, this is all your fault."

"How would it be my fault?" Daniel asked as they arrived on the other side. Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at him, then around the room.

"Well I'm alive so I guess it isn't?"

"How would it be my fault in the first place?"

"Not sure yet, give me some more time, but if we ever get kidnapped again, you get to be the one chained up."

Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"He gets kidnapped enough," Jack informed her, then his eyes turned to the room where one of the soldiers had lowered his weapon and was making his way towards them, a Riley Finn if Jack's memory served him right.

Riley asked, "Dawn?"

"Hey Ri," Dawn greeted wearily.

"Finn told you to stay away from me?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I did," Riley defended.

"Ah, you know this woman?" Jack cut in.

"Yes sir, she's a friend," Riley explained.

"And you didn't feel like letting the council know what was going on? I mean we so could have helped?" Dawn asked, "Cause a little warning might have been nice before I was kidnapped by aliens!"

"I didn't think they'd try to kidnap you?" Riley tried.

"Riley eventually everyone tries to kidnap me, it's a fact of life. Do you think I could call my sister so she and Will don't try and break in here to get me out? They're probably worried sick already."

"We'll have to clear it with the…what are you wear…"

"Don't even ask, as if I chose the sacrificial outfits the whackos shove me into."

"General!" Jack greeted sure that Hammond would have everything figured out and explained. He was tired of being confused. Daniel was just plain tired, and was futilely hoping he'd never be kidnapped again.

Daniel peeked his head into the office that Nyan had graciously agreed to share with Dawn during her time at the SGC. It had taken a few hours to sort everything out after they'd been mutually kidnapped, but now it looked like her organization and the SGC would be working together in the future. Apparently whatever emergency she'd been working on when she'd been kidnapped had been taken care of and therefore she'd spent the rest of the week familiarizing herself with what had been going on with the Stargate program for the last several years. She'd already got the whole archeological division access to The International Watcher's Council's database. Their database had stunned even him and Daniel was looking forward to using it as reference material.

Only a week had gone by, and in that time Dawn's paperwork clearing her to leave the base had finally gone through, and they'd gained new allies on their own planet. However their eyes had also been opened to the fact that there were terrestrial threats as well as extraterrestrial ones. At times Daniel found that thought a bit overwhelming.

Dawn was on the phone and Daniel paused just inside the door when he heard what she was saying, "Please Xander, if she's interested in you then it's not of the good….Oh yeah, one date, that doesn't mean anything. Well if she's Kalen'ta she'll wait till the third date to kill you…it's spawning season…just get Faith to check her out before you go on anymore dates please…yeah, yeah…you're my favorite one-eyed carpenter…bye."

She hung up and smiled at him.

"Spawning season?"

"Don't worry, my organization is taking care of it," she reassured.

"By dating?"

"It's Xander, evil kinda find him attractive."

Daniel nodded, he'd been there, "So leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, but we'll send someone out next week."

"Taking the text with you?"

"It was on loan to us to begin with," Dawn explained, before she smiled at him, "And no I can't let you look at it. You'd need the tribe's who own it permission first."

Daniel nodded, "And you're still not going to explain this 'key' thing are you?"

Dawn sighed, she wanted to tell him, especially after how he'd helped her out, but she couldn't.

"Let's just say," she explained, "that the last guy I told about 'this key thing' tried to kill me and I kinda like me."

"You don't actually think I'd…"

"No, but a girl can't be to careful now can she? Whatcha got behind your back?"

Daniel smiled and showed her the present he'd been hiding behind his back, "Sam Finn might have let it slip that it's your birthday. I'm still getting the impression Riley hates me though."

"That's cause we're constantly flirting. It doesn't matter how old I get he still thinks of me as a kid. But oh present?"

"Yeah, you sure you want it?"

"Maybe, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm only going to give it to you if you agree to go out to dinner with me?"

"Celebrate my finally being able to leave, my birthday, or is this more of a goodbye hope we work together in the future kinda dinner?" she asked.

Daniel smiled, "The first two, because we have to work together in the future. You have a book I've yet to read."

Dawn put her chin in her hands and pouted, "So it's all about the text then?"

Daniel laughed and gave her the present.

Dawn wiggled in triumph as she took the gift, "So do I have to wait till after dinner or can I open it now?"

"Now's fine."

Dawn grinned and ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a box of chocolate covered cherries.

"Sam also might have let it slip that those were your favorite."

Dawn grinned, at least she had one Finn on her side.

Dawn smiled at Daniel as she leaned in for a kiss. Then she gave him a smirk, "So I take it that book you promised to let me look at was just a distraction to get me into bed?"

Daniel looked startled for a moment which caused Dawn to laugh and kiss him before he began to even attempt at babbling his way to an explanation.

"The sex was good so I might just have to forgive," she smiled, "if you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"I've already read it."

Daniel laughed then asked, "We will see each other again, won't we?"

Dawn kissed him again before she wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, "Yes, but hopefully it won't involve kidnapping again."

"Hopefully."

"I've gotten to see a lot of your organization, when you get some time away you should let me show you mine. Okay?"

Daniel kissed the top of her head with a smile, "Show me your world?"

"Well I already got to see yours."

Daniel smiled and moved to kiss her.

"Best kidnapping?" she asked when he pulled away.

"Best results."


End file.
